The present invention relates to a reel brake device of a video cassette recorder, and particularly to a reel brake device of a videocassette recorder wherein a brake ring and an elastic member are disposed between a bottom surface of a reel table supported at an upper portion of a reel shaft and a moveable core wire adapted to be actuated by a solenoid so that they are operated by a vertical movement of the moveable core wire, thereby enabling the rotation of the reel table to be controlled.
A general videocassette recorder (hereinafter, referred to as a VCR) comprises a reel brake device adapted to stop a rotation of a reel table by applying a proper brake to the reel table according to the change of the function mode of the VCR.
For example, a conventional reel brake device which is shown in FIG. 5 comprises a solenoid 3' placed on a base plate 2' of a reel table 1' and provided with a fixed core wire 4' disposed around a lower portion of a reel shaft 5', a moveable core wire 6' disposed around an upper portion of the reel shaft 5', and a brake plate 7' supported to said moveable core wire 6' to move together therewith. When a magnetic force is generated by the fixed core wire 4' of the solenoid 3', the moveable core wire 6' is pulled down by the magnetic force, thereby causing the brake plate 7' to be moved downwardly. This downward movement of the brake plate 7' causes sliding members 7'a radially formed on the lower surface of the outer portion of the brake plate 7' to contact with contact members 1'a formed on the upper surface of the wall inwardly extended from the outer wall of the reel table 1'. Thus, the rotation of the reel table 1' can be stopped.
In such conventional reel brake device, however, the core wires 4' and 6' are disposed around the lower and upper portions of the reel shaft 5', respectively. And also, a plurality of contact members 1'a, each adapted to contact with each sliding member 7'a of the brake plate 7' are integrally formed with the inwardly extended wall of the reel table 1'. Furthermore, a coil spring 8' is disposed between the brake plate 7' supported to the upper end of the moveable core wire 6' and the solenoid 3' to upwardly return the moveable core wire 6' and the brake plate 7'. Due to such complex construction of the device, the number of parts are increased, thereby causing the assembly thereof to be troublesome. As a result, this conventional device encounters problems of an increased manufacture cost and a lower productivity.